Warriors 100 Oneshot Challenge
by Aroeheart
Summary: As I guessed, I found that I really couldn't get to 200. But I'll likely go over 100. New chapter!


**Aroeheart: Are you ready for **_**200**_** Oneshots? Yeah!**

**Larksong: There's no way you can make that many. **

**Aroeheart: I'll try! First up, Firestar and Sandstorm!**

CHAPTER ONE-TRUE LOVE BY RESCUE

Sandpaw raised her hackles, the smooth sandy fur on her back spiked with rage. The crooked border between ground and air became invisible as she focused on her opponent, her head spinning with thoughts of pure and intensifying melee. She leapt at the attacker, her claws unsheathed, landing on the larger cat's back. The RiverClan cat hissed and twisted around, snapping teeth onto her shoulder. The two felines rolled in a massive tumble of claws and fur, yowling angrily. As they surged with battle and movement, they got closer and closer to the terrifying plummet that would send them cascading into the river.

The attacker noticed and began sliding to the side, taking care to avoid his own fall while tossing Sandpaw closer to the cliffside. Sandpaw hadn't noticed. She howled, swiping her claws at the cat, caterwauling sounds of fury and several high-pitched meows.

Suddenly, Sandpaw felt the weight on her side being ripped away, as if some greater force had whisked the cat from her paws. She saw a flash of orange, and Fireheart replaced the cat's presence, clamping onto her scruff tightly. The sweet green of the grass had vanished and all Sandpaw saw was the spraying white gush of water as the river snaked below her. Her feet dangled as she was pulled back up and thrown violently onto the grass. Fireheart stood above her, breathing heavily. Sandpaw squirmed in annoyance. What was that stupid furball doing? She had been right in the middle of battling somebody! Who was he to interrupt her doings? She was still breathless, wanting more.

She swiveled her head and glared at the flaming ginger tom above her, her pale green eyes irate. "What was that for, mouse-brain?" she spat. "I was right in the middle of winning! Why'd you do that?" She glowered. "I can fight my own battles!"

Fireheart looked taken aback, but then his emerald eyes furrowed. His whiskers standing straight up, he gestured ferociously to the cliffside where the grass curved. "Don't you see, you idiot?" he snarled, sheathing and unsheathing his claws. "You were right about to fall off! I saved you!"

Sandpaw's anger drained away as his words stung her. She looked blankly at the spot where she'd just been rolling. Her expression faltered, no emotion marring her face. Her mind wasn't working. She had been that close? She knew one thing, though. If Fireheart hadn't been there, she would have definitely gone over the edge of the cliff, into the rushing white water.

Leopardfur was still staring over the edge, whimpering silently. "Whiteclaw..." she murmured, her voice breaking. In a corner, Graystripe sat trembling, his gold eyes terrorized; wide.

Leopardfur whirled around, baring her teeth. She clambered crazily towards Graystripe, growling, a hostile look in her eyes. "You killed Whiteclaw!" she screeched, raising her paws threateningly. "You did it! And you must pay!"

Graystripe made no movement, his speech sluggish. "I-I didn't mean to," he whispered. "It was an accident."

Fireheart padded towards the disturbed warrior, and placed his tail comfortingly on her shoulder. "It's alright, Leopardfur," he mewed softly, his voice gentle. "Graystripe didn't purposely bring him over. It wasn't his fault. Really."

Leopardfur wasn't listening to Fireheart. Neither was Sandpaw. All she could think about were his words.

"_Don't you see, you idiot? You were right about to fall off! I saved you_!"

As Leopardfur snarled her vengeance, Sandpaw sat quavering in the grass. Fireheart...after moons of she and Dustpaw mercilessly teasing him...he still made a move to save her, instead of leaving it to someone else. He could've easily brushed it off. Of course, he was still her Clanmate, but there had been something different in his eyes...like he had rescued her for it to actually mean something. It did mean something, but she didn't know what. Fireheart. Not a lumbering kittypet...a strong, brave warrior, kind-hearted, thinking of cats other than himself.

Sandpaw cursed at herself.

Why did she have to be so stupid? 

Why didn't she see it before? Why couldn't she just let the fact that he was a kittypet go? She had gone out of her way to taunt him, even though he tried his best to be a warrior. Sure, he was still a certain and complete mouse-brain...but something in her heart felt...different.

She felt a cold nose nudge her flank. Fireheart was behind her, beckoning her quietly. "Get up, Sandpaw," he muttered. "We'd better get out of here."

She fumbled for her paws, grateful to feel the tenderness of the grass on her pads. She was grateful for life. She was grateful to see her Clanmates around her-Graystripe's thick fur, Fireheart's sleek ginger figure and penetrating jade-colored eyes.

Penetrating jade colored...? What was she thinking? Maybe she felt different about him, but she wasn't in _love_ with the tom!

Despite this, she felt herself blushing as she breathed in the silky scent of his sunwarmed fur. It smelled familiar. It smelled like home.

Not one stuffy kittypet lingered around him. It seemed he was purely and thoroughly warrior. He was a warrior, after all...an accepted member of the Clan and the forest. She began thinking about oppurtunities. What kind of oppurtunities did she get? Oh, she had plenty of choices for true love, including Dustpaw.

It was in the back of her mind, but there was a newbie on the list, and if he passed by, she might find herself saying, "Yes, of course!"

000

In the dense moonlight, Sandstorm's fur was a silvery apricot. Firestar inhaled her scent-that piney, honeying smell, sprinkled with fresh dewdrops. But there was something new about her scent this time. It was deeper, warmer. Milky. Fireheart's heart thudded with realization, at the possibilities...

The she-cat pressed against him, her muzzle in his neck. She licked his cheek compassionately and stared up at the stars.

"Pretty sky, tonight, eh, Firestar?" she mewed, twitching her whiskers. She glanced at her mate, something evidently exciting her. "Silverpelt seems to be shining so brightly, Firestar...for us." She paused, caressing her belly with her tail. "And for some other cats, too."

Firestar's eyes widened. Could it be?

Sandstorm stepped away fropm him. "Firestar, I need to tell you something. Something important."

The ginger leader looked at her sheepishly, trying to hide his exhiliration at the prediction of the news she was about to inform him of. "What is it, Sandstorm?"  
He trembled, even his whiskers vibrating. "Tell me."

Her eyes sparkled, and she was shaking, too. "I'm expecting your kits!"

Firestar felt a burst of joy in his heart, and he rushed over to his mate, weaving around her. He had never felt such intense happiness in his life.

Sandstorm's shoulders were heaving. Firestar pulled away, perplexed. She was crying.

"What's wrong?" He plated his tongue against her cheek. "Why are you in tears?"

Sandstorm smiled, sniffing. "I'm just...so happy..." She hiccuped, and leaned into him. "I can't believe...this is finally happening..."

Firestar chuckled. He put his muzzle to her ear. "I'm glad I saved you that day, Sandstorm. I couldn't ask for a better mate."

Sandstorm felt a vivid glow in her heart. Feathery and light. The feeling was wondrous, and she never wanted it to go away.

"I am too, Firestar," she mewed. "I am, too."

**Short and sweet. R&R.**


End file.
